A cor da sua alma
by Piketuxa
Summary: Em uma noite qualquer, Naruto decide dar uma volta pela floresta que ronda Konoha, tentando espairecer, mas o loiro não contava que encontraria o dono de seus pensamentos, coincidentemente...


**A cor da sua alma**

**Introdução – Narrador**

Essa é a história de um romance secreto de uma noite, entre duas pessoas completamente opostas, mas que ainda sim têm algo em comum: o desejo que sentem um pelo outro.

**ATO I – ?**

Sentado nessa árvore alta, no topo, completamente afastado do chão – na realidade, a alturas dele –, estou eu.

Penso que não saibas quem sou, mas isso não importa. Deixou de importar a muito tempo!

Meus olhos fechados, sinto meus escuros cabelos balançando com a brisa noturna dessa noite gélida e solitária. Nem tanto para uma pessoa como eu, mas gélida e depressiva para qualquer um em meu lugar.

Reflito sobre o que sou, de onde venho e para onde vou.

Não que isso importe, mas às vezes é necessário, algo humano, tedioso.

O que importa é o presente, é o que sou agora, afinal, o mundo shinobi não permite sonhos, muito menos planos para a sua vida. Hoje você está aqui, amanhã você estará morto.

E, de olhos fechados, braços cruzados, sentado em um galho, no alto de uma árvore, reflito sobre coisas desnecessárias.

**Ato II – ?**

Caminhava calmamente, minha mente trabalhando a mil. O clima noturno envolvendo meu ser, me puxando para compartilhar mais de sua presença.

Eu não precisava de ninguém a mais, não naquele momento. Só queria pensar, refletir, raciocinar. É difícil não? Imaginar-me pensando, afinal, não sou chamado de palhaço? E um palhaço é sério?

Não, um palhaço não é sério, muito menos eu, mas agora, nesse instante, minha mente trabalha a mil – como já citei –, pensando exatamente naquilo que tanto almejo.

Naquilo que é exceção no meio das pessoas, alguém que poderia muito bem atrapalhar meus pensamentos, que eu não me importaria.

Paro.

De andar, de pensar.

O silêncio sepulcral ao meu redor.

Só há o som das folhas das árvores chacoalhando.

O cricrilar dos grilos.

O suave som do movimento das águas de um rio que sei que há nas proximidades.

Uma sensação me domina, e um forte sentimento me puxa na direção que minhas habilidades shinobis indicam.

O lugar onde _ele _está, aquele que a presença tanto me atormenta, aquele que minha existência não nega.

_Ele…_

Corro na direção que meu corpo exige, corro atrás do meu sonho, do meu ar. Do rosto que domina minhas noites, que marca minha mente.

Corro na direção dele.

_Ele…_

Está aqui, vou agarrá-lo e prendê-lo entre minhas mãos.

_Ele…_

**Ato III – ?**

A solidão é o meu final, e a morte minha companheira. Já combinei com ela, depois que alcançasse meus objetivos, que minha vida estaria em suas mãos.

Ela concordou em me ajudar.

Mas isso não importa, é futuro, é sonho, é _idiotice_. Não preciso disso, assim como não preciso de ninguém.

Paro.

De pensar, de afundar em mim mesmo.

Meus olhos automaticamente se abrem, quando aquela presença tão conhecida se mostra presente.

Está longe, longe como sempre esteve.

E se aproxima? Pra quê? _Por quê?_ Não sabe que não conseguirá o que quer?

…

Levanto, me preparando para ir, sentindo aquele chacra tão conhecido se aproximar.

Apressado, afoito. _Ele nem tenta escondê-lo!_ Tinha que ser!

Penso em sumir, mas meu corpo não obedece. Ele quer ficar, quer encarar aquele que tanto me atormenta…

**Ato IV – ?**

—TEME! — grito, afoito, ofegante. Sabia que era ele, e me surpreendi ao notar que não fugira de mim como sempre fazia.

— Dobe — ele respondeu friamente, apenas pude ouvir sua voz, já que me curvava para baixo tentando recuperar o fôlego perdido na corrida.

— Por que… não fu-fugiu… como sempre fa-faz? — perguntei, havia corrido triplamente mais rápido que a minha normal velocidade.

— Não me lembro de dever-lhe satisfação! — ouvi ele resmungar mal-humorado.

Como ele sempre fora. Comigo, com qualquer um!

Frio, calculista, distante.

Mantendo-se longe de minhas mãos por vontade própria.

—TEME! — repreendi, erguendo os olhos e fitando aquele mar negro, ao longe, no topo de uma árvore, enquanto eu permanecia no chão de barro.

**Ato V – ?**

— Pare de gritar Naruto, estou aqui! — comentei friamente para aquele loiro idiota. Isso é hora de ficar fazendo alarido? Aliás, o que ele está fazendo essa hora na floresta fora da vila?

— Ei Sasuke, o que faz tão perto da vila? — ouvi ele perguntar, fitando-me com curiosidade, a respiração ainda um pouco acelerada.

— O que _você_ faz fora da vila a essa hora? — devolvi a pergunta, cínico.

— Ei, eu perguntei primeiro! — resmungou fazendo bico. Fala sério, um marmanjo desse tamanho fazendo bico é uma cena cômica.

— Não me lembro de te dever satisfação — dei de ombros, vendo o loiro cerrar os dentes de forma raivosa, as unhas se fincando na palma da mão.

— Não vai me responder? — gritou ele, alterado. Franzi as sobrancelhas, sem entender.

— Por que está tão alterado? — perguntei, calmo, mal-humorado, com tom de indiferença na voz.

**Ato VI – Uzumaki Naruto**

Apertava os dentes e serrava os punhos, irritado.

Como ele consegue me irritar tanto? Só _ele_ consegue me irritar dessa forma, sempre foi assim.

Sasuke sempre me tratou mal, não mal como as pessoas da vila me tratavam por ter a kyuubi dentro de mim, ele simplesmente me tratava como sua personalidade exigia que tratasse todos.

Mas eu não gostava, nunca gostei.

Não queria que ele fosse carinhoso, queria que fosse sereno, nada de indiferença, de mal humor, me ignorar ou me tratar como um idiota.

E então, lágrimas silenciosas e salgadas mancharam meu rosto, correndo livremente, fazendo o caminho de meus olhos até meu queixo, depois pingando no chão como um único e solitário pingo de chuva. Daquelas chuvas fracas, poucos pingos distantes uns dos outros, pingos grandes, assim eram tais lágrimas.

Não sabia porque chorava; se soubesse, saberia como parar.

— Ei, além de idiota ainda é chorão? — ouvi a voz rouca e forte trovejar do alto, me assustando, desviei meus olhos em sua direção.

**Ato VII – Uchiha Sasuke**

— Pararia de chorar se soubesse porque comecei… — ouvi ele responder com a voz fraca. Nani?!

— Quer dizer que nem sabe porque está chorando? — perguntei, indignado, aquilo não era possível!

— Bem… S-Sim. — respondeu fracamente, suspirei, só me faltava essa!

— Então, além de idiota, chorão, ainda é retardado? — perguntei sério, encarando-o.

Mas não esperava a careta que ele fez.

Uma careta que faria até o coração mais frio – o meu? – descongelar.

Naruto desfez a cara de chorão e fez uma cara de… desapontado? Machucado?

E, indo além: ele abaixou a cabeça e parou de cerrar os punhos, como se estivesse se contentando com algo.

Seus pés se prepararam para virar, e viraram para ir embora, mas eu não deixaria as coisas assim.

**Ato VIII – Uzumaki Naruto**

Não dava para continuar, simplesmente não dava. Eu tentei, tentei suportar, mas não dá.

Virei-me para ir embora, mas ao virar bati em algo que parecia uma parede. Meus olhos estavam baixos e fechados.

Não lembrava haver uma parede atrás de mim…

Ergui a cabeça e abri os olhos para dar de cara com uma parede num tom de castanho, eu diria meio cor de pele.

Existem paredes cor de pele? E mais: paredes cor de pele numa floresta densa e escura?

Mas a parede, repentinamente, se mexe. E mãos fortes agarram meus ombros.

Parede com mãos? Será que estou ficando doido?

Abri a boca para falar algo, mas fui surpreendido quando lábios se encostaram nos meus.

Fiquei estático, olhos apertados, assustado com a situação.

— Ei dobe… — ouvi a voz do Sasuke ao fundo.

— Paredes… beijam? — perguntei, automaticamente.

— Você é idiota ou o quê? — ele perguntou, parecendo irritado – não muito diferente do habitual. — O que parede tem a ver? — insistiu, perguntando algo que nem eu sabia responder.

— Não sei… — sussurrei incerto, estava ficando doido, só pode e… pensando bem, _o Sasuke me beijou_. — Você… me beijou — comentei aéreo.

— Está muito lento dobe, fora de forma… — ouvi ele resmungar, iria protestar, mas fui empurrado contra uma árvore que havia ao meu lado; fui preso contra o objeto atrás de mim e o corpo alguns centímetros mais alto que o meu à minha frente.

**Ato IX – U. S.**

Num movimento rápido, virei o idiota, prensando-o entre uma árvore e meu corpo.

Achou estranho eu, Uchiha Sasuke, estar prensando o _Naruto_ contra uma árvore? Bem, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu!

Com meu corpo encostado completamente no dele, abaixo meu rosto na direção de seu pescoço e dou uma leve mordida no local, apenas para provocá-lo, esperando que ele gritasse e murmurasse coisas idiotas, mas tudo que ouvi foi um leve suspiro, misturado com um mínimo gemido.

Ele havia gostado?

Indo mais além, ainda desconfiado, chupo o lóbulo de sua orelha, enquanto coloco uma de minhas mãos por dentro da blusa de frio grossa e pesada laranja, passeando ainda por cima da camiseta que sentia impedir o toque de nossas peles.

**Ato X – U. N.**

Não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Se alguém me contasse, com certeza não acreditaria. O teme estava me mordendo? _Chupando-me?_

Era muito estranho, mas… era bom. Me sentia sendo preenchido por uma enorme satisfação, mesmo que não entendesse-a, ela estava ali.

Do lóbulo da minha orelha, senti sua boca deslizar até minha bochecha e mordê-la, logo em seguida descendo e chupando meu pescoço, _perto da nuca, quase no ombro._

Era… impossível descrever o que eu sentia, mas estava tão compenetrado em sentir o toque da boca dele na minha pele que só depois notei que apertava sua blusa branca entre meus dedos, como se dependesse dela, _na realidade dependia._

As mãos saíram de dentro da minha roupa e subiram, chegando ao zíper do casaco e puxando lentamente para baixo, me tentando a retirar com desespero aquela peça tão incomoda.

É até cômico, não? Eu que sempre deixei bem claro nossas rivalidades, brigas, conflitos, hoje me mostro tão dependente, _tão dominado,_ tão querendo ele ao meu lado.

Acho que não sei dizer quando toda aquela rivalidade se tornou em algo psicopata… _ou quando eu notei que era amor._

Mas sabia que ele não me amava, nunca amaria! Sasuke é frio demais para se importar com algo além de suas metas, seus objetivos, e eu seria apenas um objeto atrapalhando.

**Ato XI – U. S.**

Tirei aquele casaco incomodo e joguei para o lado, deixando a roupa estirada no chão de barro seco, seria-me útil depois.

Sem perder o foco, passeei com minhas mãos por todo o corpo dele, sentindo os músculos duros contra minha mão, efeito dos treinos diários que sabia que ele enfrentava, assim como eu.

Com ânsia e urgência, apertei mais nossos corpos, sentindo as mãos quentes dele deslizarem por meu tórax e descer até a barra da minha blusa branca, puxando-a para cima, tirando-a de mim.

A excitação crescendo em mim, a vontade de possuí-lo corrompendo minha sanidade.

Sabia que não podia, não era certo. Mas quem disse que eu fazia sempre o certo? Ou melhor: quem disse que, alguma vez na vida, eu fiz o que era certo?

Sedento por sentir mais daquela pele, daquele ser, grudei meus lábios em seu pescoço, mordendo, chupando, lambendo, saboreando.

A cada gemido baixo ou suspiro que aquele loiro soltava, mais eu me excitava, e com mais ímpeto eu me afundava em seu pescoço.

Minhas mãos desceram até suas nádegas e as apertaram, com força, puxando-o para mim.

Então senti meu membro pulsante e meio ereto dentro de minha roupa encostar no dele, que parecia no mesmo estado.

Gemi rouco, já não aguentava mais.

Desci minhas mãos até suas pernas e o levantei ainda me dedicando ao seu pescoço, sabia que mais tarde ficariam marcas fortes de meus chupões, mas não estava nem aí.

Com ele em meus braços, virei e andei até o casaco no chão, colocando-o devagar sobre a roupa, ficando por cima.

**Ato XII – U. N.**

Sasuke estava me levando ao delírio. Me surpreendeu ao deitar-me no chão sobre meu casaco, mas me assustei ao ver os olhos negros brilharem avermelhados, enquanto rasgava com fúria e rapidez minha camiseta, como se estivesse desesperado.

Fui tirado de meus devaneios, perdendo a linha de pensamentos ao sentí-lo deslizar a língua por meu pescoço e descer, descer, descer e chegar até meu mamilo, lambendo-o com um desejo lascivo brilhando em seus olhos.

Enquanto me lambia, ele me encarava, como se me desafiasse a dizê-lo para parar, mas eu não iria, não conseguiria.

_Eu amava-o!_ Não, _eu o amo!_

Mesmo com tudo o que ele fez, mesmo ele tendo essa personalidade, mesmo sendo homem, mesmo me abandonando. Muito acima de qualquer defeito ou qualidade, qualquer mania ou objetivos que cegam-no.

As mãos hábeis retiraram rapidamente minha calça laranja – combinando com o casaco –, e minha cueca preta.

**Ato XIII – U. S.**

Inclino meu corpo por cima do daquele loiro delicioso e o beijo, um beijo urgente, possessivo, enquanto minha mão desce até seu membro começando a massageá-lo.

Entre o beijo Naruto suspirava, ronronava e gemia, eu notava que ele estava um pouco incomodado, mas logo seria só prazer.

E quando o corpo dele deu uma reboladinho em baixo de mim, num claro pedido para que eu intensificasse a massagem, foi o que fiz.

Minutos assim e ele chegou ao ápice, gozando na minha mão. Ofegante e de olhos fechados, ele tentava ritmar a respiração enquanto eu descia meus lábios por seu pescoço.

Num único movimento, abri suas pernas e me instalei entre elas; abaixei minha calça, junto com a cueca, revelando meu membro já ereto e, sem cerimônias, o beijei penetrando-o.

Coloquei meu membro por completo dentro dele – e eu não sou nada grande – e parei sentindo algo escorrer por minhas pernas enquanto Naruto mordia fortemente meu lábio, como que incomodado.

Desviei meus olhos para o líquido que me melava para ver sangue e, ao erguer a cabeça, vi o loiro chorar silenciosamente enterrando as mãos no chão de barro.

_Sangue…_

_Sangue…_

_Sangue…_

**Ato XIV – U. N.**

Chorava silenciosamente, mas compulsivamente. Sasuke havia me penetrado sem cerimônias e de uma só vez.

Ok! Eu não sabia muito a respeito do ato sexual entre homens, mas confesso que doeu – e muito.

Tudo o que podia fazer era chorar, gritar não seria a melhor escolha, já que alguém poderia estar passando e ouvir o grito, nos encontrando em tal situação – e tenho certeza que o Dobe nem ligaria para a pessoa.

Acordei de meus devaneios ao sentir o volume entre minhas pernas sair de mim, iria suspirar aliviado, mas todo o alivio foi embora ao sentir aquela coisa grande e grossa novamente penetrar-me, não me contive e gritei.

Gritei alto, de dor, de agonia.

Mas Sasuke me calou com um beijo, ajeitando meus braços para que abraçasse-o, e foi ali que achei um suporte: suas cortas.

E em outra estocada calma, enterrei minhas unhas em suas costas, sentindo aquela ardência incomoda e no fundo, uma sensação boa, mas que era muito fraca comparada com a dor.

**Ato XV – U. S.**

Já estava ficando eufórico, queria mais – e teria. De súbito, me retirei por completo de dentro do loiro e entrando, comecei um vai e vem rápido e intenso, saindo e entrando com força e velocidade.

Vi o rosto do Teme se contorcer em algo parecido com dor, mas ignorei, logo ficaria melhor.

Várias estocadas e já ouvia os gemidos contidos de Naruto em meu ouvido, provavelmente temia que alguém ouvisse e viesse ver o que era – e mesmo se isso acontecesse, não pararia de penetrá-lo, dane-se quem estivesse vendo.

Depois de muitos minutos, sentia que a coisa estava fluindo e, sem parar de estocá-lo, puxei-o para mim, enquanto me sentava, fazendo-o ficar no meu colo.

Era uma ótima posição, conseguia ir fundo nele. O sexo continuou por vários minutos, em que eu já o masturbava com a mão, até ele gozar e apertar ainda mais o canal anal dele.

Mais duas estocadas e gozei, em jorradas fortes, preenchendo-o por completo. Ele se jogou para trás, caindo sobre seu casaco e me levando junto.

Ficamos minutos normalizando nossas respirações, eu já havia saído de dentro dele, apenas descansava em seu peitoral.

**Ato XVI – U. N.**

Havia sido maravilhoso, não haviam queixas de minha parte. Eu poderia repetir o ato milhares e milhares de vezes, eu sabia que com _ele_… seria perfeito todas as vezes.

Senti o corpo acima do meu se levantar, e Sasuke começou a partir. Arrumou sua cueca e calça, vestiu a blusa – quando ele virou de costas para mim, indo até a blusa para pegá-la, pude ver as marcas que deixei em suas costas e me senti realizado.

Havia deixado marcas nele, mesmo que apenas fisicamente, quando ele havia deixado enormes marcas em mim, em meu corpo, alma e coração.

E foi assim que vi o homem que eu amava em segredo e que eu havia feito amor partir sem olhar para trás, mas eu saiba que ele lembraria do nosso momento, mesmo que só pelo ato sexual.

Com calma e uma ardência em certo ponto de meu corpo, me vesti e caminhei até o rio que eu sabia que havia no meio da floresta, para me lavar e depois voltar para a vila, para minha vida de Uzumaki Naruto.

Mas aquele momento não sairia nunca da minha mente, seria uma marca eterna em meu subconsciente.

Enquanto fazia amor com Sasuke, em algum momento repleto de prazer, me afundei naqueles ônix e foi como se… _eu pudesse ver a alma dele._

Era a cor perfeita para combinar com sua alma. O preto que representa morte, luto, solidão. _A cor da alma do Sasuke… é definitivamente preta, manchada de negro._

**Ato Final – Narrador**

Depois daquele dia, ambos ficaram muito tempo sem se ver. Nem tanto por não quererem, mas porque o destino não queria.

Sasuke não queria ver Naruto, não queria se envolver, nem lhe dar ainda mais motivos para querer que voltasse para a vila.

Enquanto o loiro seguia sua vida normalmente, enganando quem o olhava com sua alegria, mas apenas ele sabia o quanto chorava de noite, por saber que havia sido apenas mais uma noite para o Uchiha, por saber que era como se sua fantasia houvesse se realizado e pronto…

… _e no fim, cada um seguiu o seu caminho, como o destino queria._


End file.
